


Play to Win

by RosalYuvan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, just angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalYuvan/pseuds/RosalYuvan
Summary: A compilation of drabbles that look into the mind of Overwatch's youngest member.





	

Her hands twitched against the table. Her monitor was shut off; the usual soft whir of the computer was silent. Despite this silence, the roar and ring thundering in her ears was deafening. The clock said it was almost three in the morning. She had been sitting cross-legged in her chair for nearly eight hours. By now, Hana was familiar with the buzzing sting that came with the lack of circulation. It was like needles were being pressed through her muscles and up into her skin.

The brunette stared at the nothing of her wall. If she stared long enough, hard enough, the blank space blurred and became a void. Hana could stare and stare at that endless abyss for hours without even noticing; she became too disconnected to register otherwise. When she finally snapped out of it, her muscles would be stiff and her back aching from being hunched over for who knows how long.

Sometimes it was the video games that left her reeling. Sometimes she found a scene in a game that reminded her of something else. Sometimes scenarios in the campaign felt far too much like reality and she could not bring herself to be near the thing; it was a bomb by the seaside, a skyscraper toppling, or a bullet or too coming far too close to home.

It helped to have people around. Streaming Starcraft helped because the chat was always in a window off to the side. Even if they were never beside her, Hana knew they were watching; she knew they could hear her voice and the clicking of her keys. They were real. Hana found comfort in the company of millions of followers so that just the idea that people were there for her, even if not physically, was comforting.

Until it wasn't.

When the world went quiet she remembered she was alone. Hana drifted; she floated (or was she drowning?) in a subconscious attempt at keeping her from remembering anything. Nights like that, like this one, when the bombs blared and the whistle of jets became a hurricane around her head. Hana saw behind the lids of her eyes all the things she could never reach.

Hana worked hard to pay rent. Hana studied hard and became a sort of kid-genius. Hana learned English and experimented with Cantonese, Mandarin, and Japanese. Hana learned all she could about the world she lived in; she researched the Omnics, the government, sciences, math, and made sure she was at least a little knowledgeable about history. If it was doomed to repeat itself, she wanted to be ready.

DVa was a Starcraft player; she had been the best in the world since she was sixteen and continued undefeated during her three year reign. DVa's insignia topped the charts of most video games in the world. She aimed for the best; she aimed for perfection in each play and maneuver. Each motion and declaration she made was meant to plant herself as a fierce competitor. Her major gaming carreer ended when DVa was recruited by the Korean government in their MEKA program. DVa was barely nineteen but by the end of the year she had seen more destruction, more despair, than most military men and women.

Things got messy. Sometimes the MEKA did not fly fast enough. Sometimes the bullets were not powerful enough. Sometimes DVa lost a life in more ways than one. Sometimes she just could not make the cut.

At some point, DVa needed to stream the fights for Hana's sake. At some point, during her missions, Hana would freeze and DVa could not do anything about it. Hana needed reminders of what she was fighting for; she needed to be reminded where she was because sometimes DVa could not keep her from breaking just a little more. DVa needed Hana to stop holding her back but at the same time, DVa did not want to get rid of Hana.

Hana was weak. Hana was young but smart; she was smarter in ways DVa could never be. Hana sometimes let the fear of Omnics consume her. Hana was lonely. Hana was desperate. Hana needed the support she grew up without because an Omnic crashed into her home with its giant metal foot and shot missiles down her street and screeched and groaned and—

DVa was strong. DVa was stubborn but cared more about her people than most of the politicians. DVa sometimes felt rage consume her because she could not reach that little boy who was screaming and wailing for someone to help him; he was screaming for her to save him but she couldn't. DVa was tactical. DVa was all or nothing. DVa needed to keep moving or the world would crumble around her and the destruction would be on her shoulders and all those screams and cries and blood—

Hana could barely stand as she hobbled over to her bed. She sat down and laid back almost tentatively. When the back of her head reached the pillow, her brain pulsed in anguish. DVa wanted her to keep moving. Hana knew that she needed sleep. She could not let the MEKA program's star player pass out in the heat of battle now, could she?

"I play to win," was what she always told herself. Hana and DVa played to win. However, with stakes so high, did either of them ever really win?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a story on Ao3. No specific update schedule.


End file.
